


coffee orders

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Fluff, Kaiba is very open with his affection, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Kaiba Seto, When Does This Take Place?, Who Knows?, and Joey is incredibly tired, and she dared me to write it, and we decided Kaiba and Atem are thoey bitchy cousins who love eachother a lot, basically I was talking to my friend, but it cured my writers block so does it really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Kaiba, for the first time in all his years of existence, has his love life more put together than Atem's.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	coffee orders

Kaiba was getting very close to throwing his phone out of his window. 

All his emails and text messages for work were coming through his computer, so he knew the insistant buzzing wasn’t for anything important. But the longer it went on the more it grated on his nerves and the more Joey tossed and turned until he woke and glared at Kaiba from under the mass of blankets. 

“Jus’ answer it already. ‘m tryin’ ta sleep.” 

It was in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday, but Joey had just come from an all night shift and he wasn’t comfortable sleeping at his own apartment during the day. And then Kaiba felt guilty for ignoring his phone and letting it buzz loudly on his desk, because Joey slept even less then he did. 

Kaiba swiped the phone off his desk, kissed the top of Joey’s head and offered a soft apology, then left his bedroom so Joey could go back to sleep. 

There were way too many text messages on his home screen—most of them from Atem—and Kaiba ignored them and just called the man instead. 

It didn’t even make it past the first ring before Atem answered. 

“What the hell do you want?” Kaiba snapped it out. He wanted to go sit back in his room and pretend that he was doing actual work instead of playing Tetris and glancing at his boyfriend every few minutes to make sure he was still sleeping and to appreciate how peaceful he looked like that and to maybe wonder if he could find a way to see this sight every single day of his life. Maybe. It wasn’t a definitive thing yet. 

That duelist sponsorship paperwork needed to hurry up and get approved.

It would have been already, but since Kaiba had _personal relations_ with Joey it had to go through the board of executives instead of him. 

God, Kaiba hated bureaucracy. 

“Are you busy?” Atem asked, entirely unphased by his cousin's harsh tone. “I need to talk to you.”

“Joey is over.” Kaiba answered. 

It was, in his humble opinion, answer enough. 

“I’ll buy you coffee.” Atem offered. 

Kaiba was silent for a moment. He didn’t want to wake Joey again, but Atem also knew his weakness for stale Starbucks coffee and wasn’t ashamed to exploit it. 

“I hate you.” Kaiba hung up. 

His phone buzzed not even a second later with another message from Atem.

_Is that a yes???_

Kaiba signed. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, but it was what was happening anyway, it seemed. He _wanted_ to spend his day curled up in bed with the supposed love of his life, because Joey was a terrible influence and maybe right about how Kaiba could shove sixty percent of his work onto someone else. 

_Give me two hours_ he sent back, then shoved his phone in his pocket and ignored the three sharp buzzes as he slipped back into the bedroom. Whatever emergency Atem was having could wait until Joey got in a decent nap. 

Dear god had Kaiba gone soft. Gozaburo was probably seizing in his grave.

Kaiba sincerely hoped he was. 

_Seves that bastard right_ he thought, breezing past his computer to climb into bed. 

“You’re a horrible influence,” Kaiba said.

Joey grunted and wiggled around under the mound of blankets he had piled on top of him, sticking an arm out to throw over Kaiba’s waist. 

\--

“You’re gonna buy me the largest god damn coffee they offer.” was how Joey greeted Atem. 

He was in one of Kaiba’s sweaters because if _you’re gonna drag me out ta listen to Atem complain about Yug then I’m gonna be comfy_. Not that Kaiba had actually complained about it--red was a color better suited to Joey than it was to him. 

Kaiba bit back a laugh at Atem’s bewildered look. 

“It’s what ya get for wakin’ me up.” Joey huffed, then stalked off to find a table for them. 

Kaiba watched fondly as Joey sat at a corner table, then pulled out his phone and more than likely started to angrily text Yugi. Or he was playing that dumb matching game. Either way, Kaiba found it ridiculously endearing. 

“I don’t even know what he wants,” Atem pursed his lips in a pout, but he already had his wallet out--some stupidly obnoxious glittery thing--and was counting his money. 

“I do.” Kaiba brushed past Atem to stride up to the counter. 

He vaguely remembered reading some dumb article in one of Mokuba’s magazines that said something about how _knowing their coffee order means you’re soulmates!_ Kaiba almost hated how that thought made his stomach swoop. He and Joey had been together for a little over a year and dumb thoughts like that still made him feel like a school girl with a crush. 

Gozaburo would be fucking _convulsing._

Kaiba ordered for him and Joey (one large black coffee and the largest size I can get for a java chip, _please_ ), then stepped aside so Atem could give his order. Then they both stood off to the side, and Kaiba glared at Atem as he shoved loose change back in his wallet. 

“If this actually isn’t important--”

Atem scoffed. He had his hair tied back today and Kaiba could see the brown of his roots. “Of course it’s important. Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Nine times out of ten you call me to talk about Yugi.” Kaiba frowned. “And you need to touch up your roots.”

“And that’s important.” Atem gave him a bright smile and completely ignored his second comment. Kaiba kind of wanted to punch him. 

Instead he sighed. 

“You called me at least twice a week for a year to talk about Joey,” Atem handed two cups of coffee to Kaiba, then picked up his own and took a sip. It was way too hot, they both knew that, but Atem was never one to shy away from dramatics. “You have no room to complain.”

Kaiba hated it when he was right. 

They walked over to the table Joey had picked in silence. Atem sat in the seat opposite them, and as soon as Kaiba sat down Joey was dropping his head on his shoulder and snatching his coffee from Kaiba and sticking the straw in his mouth. His phone was already turned off and placed face down on the table, and it really wouldn’t surprise Kaiba if Joey drifted back off to sleep.

Kaiba’s stomach did another funny little flip.

“So what’s your latest Yugi problem?” Joey mumbled. His eyes were already drifting shut. Kaiba slipped his arm behind Joey, resting his hand on his waist and pulling himi a little closer. 

Atem sighed far too dramatically for this particular situation, but before he could actually get a word in Joey cut him off and spoke again. “Doesn’t matter. I just texted him and he’s on his way.” 

Kaiba didn’t think he had ever seen Atem look that panicked. 

“Joey--!”

“Atem, buddy, I love ya with all my heart, but I will smother myself with Seto’s coat if ya don’t man up and ask Yugi out.” Joey took a long slurp from his coffee.

Kaiba frowned. “Please don’t.”

He liked this coat. It was nice and warm and perfect for this late fall weather and Kaiba didn’t think he could wear it again if Joey went through with his plan. 

Joey lifted his head to lock eyes with him. “Try me.” he said, then smiled and dropped his head back onto Kaiba’s shoulder. Kaiba pulled him closer until Joey was just about sprawled across his lap. 

“I hate you.” Atem scowled. “I actually hate you.”

“Uh-huh,” Joey grinned at him and put his straw back in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. “Go order his favorite coffee and thank me later.” 

Atem looked like he had a lot of choice words for Joey, but before he said any of them he was rushing out of the booth. Yugi, apparently, was a lot closer to the building than Kaiba thought he would be. 

“Did you plan this?” Kaiba asked.

Joey had snatched his phone back. He was playing that dumb matching game. 

“Maaaybe,” Joey drew the word out, took another sip of his coffee, then tilted his head to look up at Kaiba. His eyes were so pretty. So was his smile. Joey was just...pretty. 

“I didn’t take you for a schemer,” Kaiba squeezed Joey’s waist.

Joey huffed out a laugh. “Tha’s ‘cause you’re a terrible influence.” 

Kaiba’s stomach did that funny little flip again. “Move in with me.”

“What?”

That wasn’t what Kaiba meant to say. That wasn’t what he meant to say at all, but Kaiba didn’t take things back. He _never_ took things back and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take this back. And the longer Kaiba sat with the phrase the more he liked it and the more he wanted it and the more he wondered why he hadn’t asked sooner. 

He loved waking up with Joey next to him. He loved the way that Joey’s cologne clung to the bedsheets. He loved hearing Joey move around in the house and move things and shuffle them around to his liking. He loved seeing a toothbrush next to his and worn denim jackets hanging next to his trench coats and duel monster cards scattered on the kitchen table and--

“Move in with me,” Kaiba repeated. 

Joey blinked at him. Then he smiled, shook his head, then dropped it back on Kaiba’s shoulder. “Sure, rich boy. I’ll move in.” 

Kaiba wanted to kiss him. 

He didn’t, because they were in a public place, but god did he want to. 

“Here,” Joey shoved his phone closer to Kaiba’s face. “Figure this level out.” 

Kaiba gently took the phone, and as he did it buzzed with a text from Yugi. It stayed on the screen for only a moment before the notification went away. He couldn’t quite make out all the words between Yugi’s excessive keysmashing, but when he glanced back at him and Atem, Atem was beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very long and very in-depth Kaiba/Joey fic that I'm working on as well as a Yugi/Atem one, but for now enjoy my goofy oneshot. 
> 
> (KC takes Joey on as a sponsored duelist and the only way you're taking this headcanon away from me is if you pry it from my corpse)


End file.
